Fire
by jbrossk
Summary: Set right after the finale. Korra and Asami go to the spirit world but when they come back, they discover that Asami has new fire bending powers. What could be the cause of them? Meanwhile, Korra has to deal with an old threat resurfacing and is plagued by nightmares. Some sexual content. PLEASE READ. Korra/Asami
1. Chapter 1

Asami took in all of the sights. She was speechless.  
"It-it's so beautiful!"  
"Is it like you imagined it would be?" Korra asked, shyly.  
"No. It's so much better!" Asami looked at a purple flower and touched it gently but it wasn't a flower it was a purple butterfly spirit that flew away as Asami laughed as she walked back to Korra.  
"You are so beautiful." Asami said but she was just looking at Korra. She extended her hand and stroked Korra's face.  
Korra blushed but didn't look away. Asami's face got even closer. Korea could feel her Asami's breath on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips on Asami's. It was something she had wanted to do for over 3 years. Asami placed her hands on both sides of Korra's face and deepened the kiss. The motion took the Avatar by surprise and she stumbled backwards and tripped in a tree root and started falling Asami tried to stop her from falling but got caught too and she fell on top of Korra. They both started laughing. Asami kept laughing she was still on top of Korra starting her face to face but then Korra stopped laughing.  
"What? What are you thinking?" Asami asked.  
"I was thinking that...I love you, Asami Sato."  
"I love you too, Avatar Korra." She replied in her velvety voice and continued kissing the Avatar.

Three months had passed. They had spent their time in the Spirit World in Iroh's house, who had graciously allowed them to stay there. They spent their time talking, visiting the wide forests, spending time with the friendly spirits, swimming in the gentle streams, reading in silence at Wang Shi Ton's library. Well, in reality it was Asami who read, Korra was more preoccupied glancing up from her book, looking at Asami than reading about old spirit stuff. There was one other activity that they both particularly enjoyed, which was lovemaking. Korra had experienced many things, she had done more in her 23 years of age than most in a lifetime but of all things she had felt, nothing compared to being physically with Asami. She felt weak and vulnerable but at the same time she felt more powerful than ever. She felt complete and happy. So happy.

One morning she woke up Asami was not next to her. She quickly put on her clothes and rushed out to find her. She stopped when she saw Iroh sipping his tea calmly on the porch of his house.  
"Iroh, have you seen Asami?" Korra asked panicked.  
"She left for the woods about ten minutes ago." Iroh gestured to the left.  
"Thanks, Iroh!" Korra rushed in that direction, looking for her girlfriend.

Asami's palms and face felt clammy. She was breathing heavily as she stumbled through the forest. She felt sick and knew that if she stayed close to Iroh's house Korra would do nothing but worry. She couldn't take it anymore. She knelt by a tree trunk for support as she became violently sick.  
"Oh, no! NO! No, no, no! Watch it, lady!" A sprit frog came out covered in vomit. "Gross." He muttered in disgust.  
"Sorry." Asami mustered a weak apology.  
"Oh, you will be sorry." Suddenly the small frog that was no more than a couple inches was now a 10 foot beast towering over her.  
"Knock it off, frog." Korra said in a menacing voice.  
"Sorry, Avatar." The frog shrank to its original size and leaped off.  
Korra looked satisfied with herself, "Spirit frogs," she scoffed, "they're all talk, no action."  
Asami nodded weakly and then became sick again this time Korra was there to hold Asami's hair back and stroke her back. After a few coughs Asami was done and leaned weakly against the tree trunks.  
"Asami?" Korra was looking for an explanation.  
Asami just groaned, "I didn't want you to see that."  
"What happened? "Korra asked.  
"I just felt sick. It's nothing. "Asami waved her hand dismissively.  
"Is this the first time?" Korra raised an eyebrow.  
"No." Asami looked away. "This is the third time I've snuck out." She said barely audibly.  
Korra pressed her hand on Asami's face. Asami sighed. Korra's cool hand felt amazing on her clammy, pale face. "Maybe the Spirit World is making you sick. We should go home."  
"No. That's not what I want!" Asami whined weakly and tried to stand up but got a massive head rush and she fell again but Korra caught her.  
"C'mon." Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and helped her up. "We're going home." Korra guided Asami back to Iroh's.  
"Good morning, ladies! Can I interest you with some breakfast?" Iroh said with a great smile.  
"No thanks," Korra said. "I think it's time for me and Asami to return home."  
"Well, that's a shame. You'll be missed." He said. Korra and Asami gathered their things and started walking towards the portal. The stood in front of the bright yellow light. Korra sighed.  
"Time to get back to reality." Asami sighed.  
"We don't have to leave if you really don't want to. I'm just worried about you." Korra gave in.  
"No. You're right. It's probably time we go back anyways and you're the Avatar and I have my company. We both have responsibilities." Asami admitted.  
"Yes, but I don't want you to worry about that. You need to get better." Korra said.  
"You're cute when you're worried." Asami laughed and kissed Korra. "I'm really going to miss this place."  
"We can always come back." Korra reassured her girlfriend and with that they took each other's hand and entered the portal once more.

They emerged from the portal and found Republic City covered in snow.  
"Wow. I forgot it was winter already. "Korra laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess there aren't any seasons in the spirit world." Asami laughed with her but then shivered.  
"You're cold." Korra realized, "I've got this." She whistled and within a few minutes Naga came rushing toward them.  
"Naga!" The Avatar flung herself at the polar bear dog and Naga licked the Avatar's face.  
Asami approached Naga and tried to pet her fluffy white fur but Naga retracted behind Korra, sniffing Asami cautiously.  
"What's the matter, girl? You love Asami." Korra asked. Naga shook her head and gave Asami a playful lick and wagged her tail. Korra hopped on Naga's back and helped Asami up. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and they rode back to Temple Island.

"Korra's back!" Meelo shouted. Immediately all of Tenzin's family rushed out to greet the pair. Korra and Asami slid off Naga's back.  
"Hello, Korra and Asami. "Tenzin greeted politely. "I'm glad you girls are back. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Korra hadn't realized that it was almost night in Republic City.  
"Sorry, guys not tonight. We're a little tired." Korra was thinking of Asami who looked tired, cold, and a little queasy. "But we'll join you guys tomorrow maybe we can ask Mako and Bolin to join us."  
Tensing could tell something was going on but decided not to question it. "Very well, I hope you have a restful evening and we will see each other tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said.  
"Good night." Asami looked at the family and followed Korra to her separate little house. After Kuvira's forces destroyed all of Temple Island Tensin had worked on restoring it but he had mad the Avatar a little house with a gazebo that overlooked the city.  
"You didn't have to do that." Asami stated as she came in. "We could have gone to dinner."  
"Asami." Korra sighed. "You don't have to do that. I know you're not feeling well. Let me take care of you. Please." Korra insisted.  
Asami gave in. "A bath would be nice."  
Korra smiled. "Coming right up!" She rushed to the bathroom to draw the bath.  
Asami shivered again. She had forgotten how cold it could get in Temple Island. She knelt closer to the chimney and opened up her palms to warm her cold hands but when she did that the fire expanded drastically like a small explosion that caused Asami to retract quickly. It was odd.  
"Asami! The water is ready." Korra called back from the bathroom.  
Asami blamed the little fire incident on just being tired.  
She came in to the bathroom and got rid of her clothes, knowing that Korra was watching, and got in the water.  
"Join me?" She asked suggestively. Korra smiled and took off her shirt and pants and joined Asami in the large bathtub.  
"Are you ok?" Korra asked lowering her gaze. "I can try to use this water to heal you."  
"I'm more than ok." Asami grinned and came closer to the Avatar and started kissing her neck.

After their bath they went to bed. That's when the nightmares started. They were incoherent flashes but that did not make them any less terrifying. It started with Asami being surrounded in a room full of flames. The next flash was Asami laying on a bed screaming the most agonizing shrieks Korra had ever heard and Korra felt completely powerless. She couldn't tell what was making Asami scream like that. The last and most disturbing flash was Korra holding Asami. Asami's face was extremely pale and covered in sweat but Asami was smiling weakly.  
"Asami stay with me!" Korra pleaded with tear filled eyes.  
"Please take care of her." Asami said almost inaudibly.  
"Stay with me!" Korra's eyes got teary and her pleading intensified. "Please!"  
"I... Love... You." Korra felt Asami's body go limp. She was dead.

Korra shot up from her bed. She was sweaty and had to catch her breath. The Avatar was no stranger to nightly terrors but this particular vision deeply disturbed her. She looked to her side and found Asami sleeping peacefully on her side. That reassured her a lot but she was sure she wouldn't be able to go back to bed. She kissed Asami's forehead and stepped out of their bed. She left the house and started walking towards the cliff if the air temple she had always liked it there. It has a nice breeze.  
"Hello, Korra." She heard Tenzin's deep voice.  
"Hi, Tenzin! I forgot you like to meditate here too..."  
"Well, I can leave if you'd like some privacy."  
"No. It's okay." Korra didn't want Tenzin to leave. "Please stay."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I don't know, Tenzin." Korra admitted. "Before I woke up everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. But then I woke up and found Asami getting sick and then I had this nightmare..."  
"Wait a minute. You said Asami got sick in the spirit world? That's impossible... One cannot contract illness in the spirit world. It's very odd. What was the nightmare about?"  
Korra reiterated every detail of her nightmare while Tenzin just listened.  
"Well, you know, bad dreams are just ghosts of our fears and worries haunting us while we sleep."  
"I don't know. It seemed so real."  
"Possibly because your feelings for Asami are so strong." Tenzin chuckled. "I've got to admit you certainly took us by surprise when you announced you were leaving for the spirit world with her."  
"Because she's a girl?"  
Tenzin laughed. "No! Because it always seemed like you and Mako would end up together."  
"For a while I thought so too but after Zaheer poisoned me...I realized that Asami had always been there for me and she understood me, maybe better than I understood myself. I love her and she loves me."  
Tenzin nodded, "Avatar Roku always said that if love is true, it finds a way. I'm happy you found love."  
Korra hugged Tenzin. "Thank you. That means so much. And thank you for looking after Republic City while I was gone. So, no threats from equalists, dark spirits, crazy anarchists, tyrannical lunatics?"  
"No thankfully the most dangerous threat we encountered was Meelo's uncontrolled flatulence after he ate some of Pema's steam buns."  
Korra laughed. "I'm glad everyone came out alive."  
"Yes. It was a real threat." Tenzin said sarcastically.  
Korra yawned.  
"You should get to bed Korra." Tenzin insisted. "Everything will be ok. I promise."  
"Alright. Good night, Tenzin."  
"Good night, Avatar. It's good to have you back."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Korra woke up. She found Asami was missing from their bed. She worried that Asami was sick again but she saw a piece of paper, it read:

 _Don't worry I'm not sick! Went to check up on the company. Hopefully, Varrick didn't run it to the ground. I'll get back in time for lunch._

 _I love you,_

 _Asami_

Before she knew it was lunchtime. She heard the rumbling of a Sato Mobile outside of their home. She went out to greet her girlfriend. Asami smiled at her and waved from her car. "I brought some company." Mako opened the door of the passenger seat and Bolin hopped out from the back and bear hugged her.

"I missed you guys so much!" He said.

Korra laughed, "We missed you, too. And Mako." She hugged Mako. Finally she greeted Asami with a small peck but it was enough to get both Mako and Bolin's attention.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Bolin's was scarlet red. "You two?Uhh...HOW? WHEN?"

"Yes. We are a couple." Asami sighed.

"So... When you two went to the Spirit World... It wasn't just as friends, was it?"

"No, Bolin. It was not."

"That. Is. AMAZING! You two make such an awesome couple! Don't they, Mako? "Bolin exclaimed.

"Uhh... Yeah... Congratulations." Mako said awkwardly. "Shall we have lunch?"

They all nodded and Asami excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she was out of Korra's sight she picked up the pace and quickly made a beeline to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach. She groaned but then became extremely silent when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Drop it, Suyin. It is none of your business!" Beifong said in her stern voice.

"Awww! My older sister has a crush!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Lin whispered harshly, "Someone could hear you."

"Lin! You're 54 years old, not 13!"

Asami felt another wave of nausea and couldn't help but through up again.

"Who's in here?" Lin spoke up.

Asami opened the door and smiled shyly.

"Asami, are you okay?" Su asked worriedly.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lin asked harshly and apparently unconcerned by Asami nauseated appearance.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said to Su, "and pretty much everything." She admitted. "Whoever he is, he is very lucky." She left quickly no longer wanting to be tangled in the Beifong argument.

She entered the dining room and took a seat between Korra and Jinora. In the end their lunch turned out to be Tenzin's family, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Kai, Opal, and the Beifong sisters.

"You were sick again." Korra muttered so quietly only Asami could hear.

Asami nodded. There was no point in lying to Korra, she already knew the truth.

"So," Bolin started, "tell us about the Spirit World. We want to hear everything."

Jinora looked at Asami questioningly, "Yeah, ever since you came back your energy has been...off. Maybe it was something you did over there."

"She is different, isn't she?" Bum said. "I just can't place my finger on it."

"She does look more pale." Pema agreed.

"Maybe that's because she just threw her entirety of her insides not ten minutes ago."

"Lin!" Su protested.

"What? If the girl is sick, she should get treatment."

"I can help with that." Kya offered.

"Are you sure she's sick?" Opal asked, "she has a certain...glow."

Asami had had enough. "Everyone!" She raise her voice. "I am FINE!" She slammed her fists on the table and the wooden table went on fire. Thanks to Korra's quick thinking and water bending the fire was extinguished before it could cause any real damage. The once very loud dining room was now completely silent. Everyone was wide-eyed and staring at Asami, except for Rohan who was busy playing with Pabu. Asami was starting incredulously at her hands.

"Uhhhh...D-did that just happen?" Bolin asked in a nervous high-pitched voice.

"YOU CAN FIRE BEND?" Korra was completely shocked.

"No." Asami automatically responded. "I mean, I don't know. I couldn't before."

"Like I said, maybe something in the Spirit World affected her." Jinora stated.

"Can I talk to you? Privately." Korra took Asami's hand and guided her to the living room and they both sat on the couch.

"Do you think that I did this to you?" Korra looked at her apologetically. "Because we had..."

"I honestly don't know. Maybe."

Tenzin and Kya came through the door.

"Pardon us, ladies. We just wanted to see if Asami was ok."

"Thank you. I'm fine. Maybe a little shocked."

"Tenzin, do you know why Asami has powers." Korra looked to her master for answers.

"It could be many reasons. Asami may just be a late bloomer, or like Jinora said, something in the spirit world may have caused this like with the air nomads." Tenzin mused. "Aha! I got it! It is Spirit pox!"

"Spirit what?" Korra asked.

"Actually, Tenzin," Kya looked at her brother trying not to laugh. "Bumi and I invited Spirit pox as kids to scare you."

Tenzin flushed, "Uh. Right. Yes. I was merely joking."

"Right." Kya snorted. "But even if she has developed powers that still doesn't explain why she is sick."

"I know. I must confess I'm lost." Tenzin admitted, he turned to Asami. "I'm sorry, I don't know why this is happening."

"I might have an idea." Asami said quietly. Suddenly, the had three pairs of eyes on her.

"I know this is impossible. Unthinkable, even...but I think I'm...pregnant." Asami stared down at her hands.

"No. That's ridiculous. It's just not possible. Tenzin, tell her."

Tenzin looked unable to speak.

"People used to think that it was impossible for a person to possess control over all four elements. Yet, here you are." Kya responded to Korra.

"Korra, I know it's crazy but you have to believe me. I can feel it." Asami pleaded.

"Has there been someone else?" Korra asked. She had to.

Asami looked so hurt by this question. "No. Never." She whispered.

"I believe you." Korra half smiled. "But even if she is pregnant, how could that be possible?"

"It's possible that while you and Asami were... Intimate...you're Chi, your life force, and Asami's mixed to become one and that took a physical manifestation in Asami's body."

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality." Korra muttered something Iroh had told her years ago.

"Exactly." Tenzin nodded.

"I can't believe this." Korra shook her head. "I am so sorry, Asami."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Asami took Korra's hand and intertwined her own fingers within it but Korra pulled her hand away and stood up from the couch. "I-I'm sorry, this it too much." The Avatar left the room and exited the house. "Naga!" Korra hopped on her polar bear dog and rode off Temple Island. Asami felt like she couldn't breathe. She chewed the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying. Tenzin and Kya had taken a seat on either side of her. Kya was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"She will come back." Tenzin tried to reassure her. "She just needs time to deal with this. It's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it." Asami scoffed bitterly.

Korra rode off with Naga to the Spirit Forrest on the outskirts of Republic City. She jumped off Naga, who nuzzled her lovingly.

"What am I going to do, girl?" Korra hugged Naga.

"This is insane!" Naga licked her face with a sloppy we kiss.

"Thank you." Korra said sarcastically, "You're a lot of help." Korra sat in front of a tree and leaned her back against the trunk.'

"Maybe I can help." A young man's voice said.

Korra looked and leaning against the tree next to her, was Avatar Aang. Although, this Aang appeared much younger than he usually did in her visions. He appeared mid-twenties, rather than his usual forties. He had a bright smile.

"No offense, but how can you help me?"

"You may not know this but I'm no stranger to running away when things got tough."

"I'm not running away. I just- I..." Korra sighed frustrated. She didn't know how to explain herself she just panicked and coming to the Spirit Forrest felt right. "What were you running away from?" Korra asked.

"Being the Avatar. I didn't want to accept that responsibility."

"So what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Got knocked out by a storm and was trapped in an iceberg for a century." Aang shrugged. "But eventually I had to accept my fate and I became the Avatar, just like you and Asami will become parents."

"What was is like?" Korra looked at her past life.

"When Bumi was born, it was the scariest day of my life. He was so small and fragile." Aang shook his head. It was strange picturing Bumi as small. "I vowed that day that I would to anything to protect him, but in many ways I failed him and Kya." Aang's voice was full of regret.

"I'm sorry Aang. No one is perfect. Being a parents sounds terrifying." Korra said.

"It is. But its ok it be scared. Being scared means that you're about to do something really, really brave."

"Thanks, Aang."

"No problem." Work that Aang disappeared and Korra got back on Naga. "Let's go. I have to apologize."

Asami was standing on the gazebo leaning on the edge, staring out towards the sea. Trying, but failing, to keep her mind clear.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Asami turned around.

Korra took in a sharp breath. The golden glow of the setting sun reflected of her skin making a sort of Aura and it made her eyes shine brighter, too. Korra was also mesmerized by the swing of Asami's perfectly wavy black hair as she turned around to face her. But her trance was broken as she noticed Asami's scowl.

"Uh... I brought you some tea." Korra lifted the cup nervously.

"That's sweet." Asami's said bitterly, not able to make eye contact with the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I was blindsided and I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

"You left me, Korra!" Asami eased her voice as tears welled in her eyes. It was a stark change for the inventor who always seemed to carry a cool and composed look. "You just took off, without saying a word!"

"I know." Korra lowered her gaze in shame.

"You think I'm not scared, too? Korra, I figured out that I was pregnant and suddenly had fire bending in the same day! I needed you-" Asami sobbed.

Korra took Asami's hand on her own. "I am so sorry. I'll never do it again. Asami, I love you and sure, this was much unexpected and soon but I'm happy about this."

"You are?" Asami sniffled.

"Yes! This is amazing! We're having a baby! Us. I never thought we'd be able to do that."

"It is pretty crazy..." Asami admitted while laughing.

"It is. But crazy has always been part of my life." Korra laughed with her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

Asami took her tea but the liquid began to boiling uncontrollably until all of it was evaporated.

"Yeah. We need to start training you." Korra said. "Now."

"Only one condition." Asami started.

"What's that?"

"I get to sleep with the teacher." Asami smirked and Korra blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh! This is going to be soooo good." Bolin smiled as he sat down next to Opal under the gazebo. There was a fresh coat of snow outside. Korra and Asami decided to practice under the gazebo for the first time and they already had quite the audience. Bolin brought a big bowl of roasted peanuts and was eating them, he offered some to his girlfriend and when she declined he offered them to Pabu. Next to them was Lin, who shivered subtly.  
"Here,Lin. Take my cloak." Bumi wrapped it around Beifong's shoulders. She blushed but smiled. Asami saw the entire exchange and smiled knowingly. So that's who the Beifongs were talking about. She noticed Lin glowering at her and decided to look away.  
"It's ok guys I know it's cold but things are about to heat up." Korra smiled.  
"Yeah they are." Asami whispered in Korra's ear suggestively, making the Avatar blush and clear her throat.  
"Ok. Let's start off with something simple. A fireball." Korra demonstrated and there was a hovering sphere,about the size of an orange, of fire over her palm.  
Asami lifted her right hand and it erupted in flames very quickly but it was and uncontrolled column rather than the sphere.  
"Ok. Try visualizing it in your head, first. Then do it."  
Asami tried again but it was no use the flames spread everywhere with no choherent shape.  
"It's not working." Asami sighed after two hours of practicing without any success. Most people had left it was only Korra, Asami, Jinora, and Tenzin.  
"It's ok. You just need to concentrate."  
"Maybe you're going about this the wrong way." Jinora suggested.  
"What do you mean, Jinora?" Tenzin asked.  
"I've read that firebending is all about control." Jinora said matter of factory. "You must fist learn to control you mind before you can control the flames. And no offense Asami, but your mind seems all over the place."  
"That's right, Jinora." Tenzin agreed. "Asami, have you ever tried meditation?"  
"No, I guess I never had the need." Asami shrugged.  
"I've got this." Jinora said. "Ok, Asami, sit down with your legs crossed and close your eyes." Asami did and Korra sat next to her.  
"Now," Jinora continued, "relax and let your mind wonder. If it helps you can hold Korra's hand. Asami took Korra's hand and they interlocked fingers. As soon as that happened Korra had a vision of one of Asami's old memories.

It was Asami who looked about seven or eight swimming in the pool at the Sato estate.  
"Mom, Dad! Look at me! I'm a fish!" Young Asami squealed happily as she continued swimming.  
"Wow! You're just like an elephant Koi!" Mrs. Sato played along. Her smile was was warm and she had the same color eyes and hair as Asami. Hitoshi Sato laughed along with his wife and daughter. His arm was placed casually around his wife's shoulder as they continued watching their young daughter swim.  
"Asami, come out of the pool. I want to show you and your mother something."  
Asami climbed out, grabbed a towel and sat next to her parents. Hiroshi placed his hand in the pocket of his best and took out a golden locket. The locket was a beautiful golden oval shaped one engraved with a lotus flower pattern on the front.  
"The Lotus is the Sato family crest, Asami." Mr. Sato explained.  
"It's pretty, Daddy." Asami said cheerfully.  
"Yes. I had it made just for your Mommy." He gestured towards his wife and she pulled up her wavy black locks up so Mr. Sato could place the locket around her neck.  
"Open it." He encouraged and Yasuko Sato opened it. On the left side the words "For my love..." we're engraved and on the right was a miniature picture of the three Satos.  
"It's so beautiful!" Yasuko kissed Hiroshi lovingly.  
"Yuck!" Young Asami commented at the kiss.

Suddenly, the old memory faded and was replaced by another one.  
"Asami! Asami! Wake up!" Yasuko gently but urgently shook Asami's shoulder as she slept.  
"Mommy, what's happening? A sleepy Asami said. "It smells like fire..."  
"It's ok, Sweetie. Everything is fine. We just have to go now."  
"Mommy, I'm sacred." Asami said quietly.  
"I know, love. Let's get out of here!"  
Asami took Yasuko's hand and they ran for the door. Suddenly, they were snatched up by a member of the triad. They both screamed and struggled as they were tied down on chairs. Hiroshi had also been captured and tied.  
"Last time, Sato," one of the gang members lit his hand on fire and came closer to Asami's face. "What is the code the safe."  
"04-14-12." Sato said and the fire bender lowered his hand away from Asami's face.  
The triad opened the safe and took out incredible amounts of cash and gold.  
"Untie them." The leader of the triad said. "We're done here."  
One of them untied them and the three of them rushed to the door once again.  
"Wait a second." One of them said. "The locket, lady." He extended his hand. Hiroshi was already out the door, carrying Asami to safety when he noticed his wife had fallen behind.  
"The locket." The man repeated.  
"Never." Yasuko said defiantly.  
"As you wish." The man smiled evilly before striking Yasuko.  
Hiroshi heard a scream from outside the mansion and his heart sank as he realized it was too late to save his wife.  
"Mom!" Asami screamed.

Korra let go of Asami's hand and was transported back reality. Asami's knees were pressed against her chest and she hugged herself tightly while rocking back and forth as she cried uncontrollably.  
"Korra, what happened?" Tenzin said urgently. The Avatar gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look and focused her attention over to Asami again. She had never seen Asami this vulnerable. After all those years seeing those visions must have been excruciating for Asami. Korra pulled her lover closer to her body and held her tightly as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear as the sobbing died down to just tears.  
"Listen, to me." Korra said as she placed both hands on Asami's face, wiping her tears gently with her thumbs. "You're safe now. I won't ever let anything or anyone hurt you, ok?"  
"They killed my mom." Asami chocked out. "Firebenders killed my mom."  
"I know." Korra lowered her head. She wished that she could just bend Asami's pain away but she couldn't. "Maybe this will help ease the pain. You being a firebender. Our baby being a firebender."  
"Our baby? How do you know?" Asami sniffled a slight hint of hope came back to her sullen eyes.  
"It's the only way that I can explain your powers. My guess is that our baby is fueling them."  
"Oh." Asami realized. "That makes sense."  
"So, do you want to continue practicing?"  
"No. I think I'm emotionally drained for the day." Asami said.  
"C'mon." Korra extended her arm and helped Asami up. She held her hand as she guided Asami back to their house. Korra noticed that their crowd had come back, she wondered how much they had heard.  
"Uhh soo.. Did you hear them say 'our baby', too?" Bolin asked Mako.  
"Not the time, Bolin." Mako said harshly. "Not the time."

Korra had drawn a bath for her girlfriend and held her until she fell asleep. It had been a hard day for her and Korra understood why Asami was so tired. Korra, however, felt completely restless. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to go to the Sato mansion. She quietly snuck out of the house and rode Naga for about half an hour until she got there. She didn't know what she was looking for. Perhaps, it was just answers of some sort. She walked around the premises for about an hour but nothing came up the mansion hid the fact it had been ransacked years ago, very well. She was about to give up when Naga barked. She ran toward the dog. Naga was digging furiously in the ground.  
"What is it, girl?" Korra asked and she saw a golden glimmer on the ground.  
She knelt and earthbent the soil away from the locket.  
She picked it up gently although the locket was in great condition and put in her pocket and went back home.

The next morning, when Korra woke up she was met with bright blue green and a slight smile.  
"Are you ok?" She asked while stroking her back.  
"I'm getting there." Asami admitted.  
"So..." Korra started.  
"Yes?"  
Korra sighed. "So last night I snuck into your family's mansion and Naga found something you might want."  
"You snuck into my house? Why?"  
"Because I wanted answers."  
"Me too." Asami sighed. "Did you get any?"  
"No." Korra reached for something in her nightstand. "But, I got this." She held out the locket.  
"My mother's locket." Asami whispered. "How?"  
Korra shrugged. "My best guess is that the triad dropped it and it got lost under all the ash and debris and was forgotten after your father rebuilt the mansion. Do you want me to put it on you?" Asami nodded and lifer her hair the same way her mother did and Korra adjusted it aroun her neck.  
"Thank you!" Asami looked overwhelmed with emotion. She kissed Korra.  
"You're welcome."  
"You don't know how much this means to me."  
"Actually, I do." Korra replied. "So, how is the little fire bender this morning." Korra said placing her hand on Asami's belly.  
"Hungry." Asami admitted.  
Korra kissed Asami. "Let's go to breakfast."  
"On second thought, not that hungry." Asami pulled Korra back to her lips and started kissing her again.

Korra and Asami walked into the dining room hand in hand.  
"There they are!" Pema announced.  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Meelo exclaimed.  
The two sat down infront of Mako and Bolin.  
"Good morning, ladies." Mako said smoothly.  
"Good morning." They both smiled and started eating  
Bolin continued gawking at them.  
"Bolin, can we help you?" Korra sighed as she was getting uncomfortable by Bolin's stares.  
"Just ignore him." Mako said.  
"Uhh...there's just this...teeny...tiny thing...no biggie."  
"Out with it, Bolin." Asami raised her eyebrows.  
"Are you pregnant?" Bolin breathed as if holding this question in required oxygen.  
Korra looked around the table. All eyes were, again only on Asami.  
"A-and if you are, HOW?" Bolin continued.  
Asami turned to Korra questioningly and gave her a 'should we tell them look'. Korra shrugged. She would have been happy either way but decided to leave it up to Asami.  
Asami smirked. "Yes. I'm pregnant," she started, "and that's a long story..."


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had passed and winter was nearing its end.  
"You're going down, Mako!" Asami laughed as she threw another fireball in Mako's direction. He sidestepped and missed the ball by a few inches.  
"I wouldn't count on it, Momma Bear." He created a fire lash in Asami's direction. Asami ducked and with swift movement, she low kicked her leg in a circular motion to knock Mako off his feet.  
"Very nice! I'm proud of you Asami" he said while standing up and brushing off the dust. "Again?" He asked.  
"No, no. No, thank you Mako!" Korra said nervously before Asami could answer. The Avatar had bitten her nails to the limit during that last fight.  
"Oh come on, Korra." Asami took her helmet off shaking out her wavy hair. "How else am I supposed to learn this?"  
"By sparring with someone else."  
"Like who? You only squirt me with water and Bolin apologizes before he earth bends. Mako is the only one who tries to teach me and even so he's holding back."  
"That obvious?" Mako asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Asami said.  
"Maybe he should go easy on you. You're almost five months pregnant, Asami." Korra argued.  
"I'm pregnant. Not made out of glass." She replied with slight hostility.  
"Maybe I can give it a shot." Opal offered. "I won't hurt her I promise." She said to Korra.  
"Fine." Korra relented and Asami smiled. "But one scratch and it's over." Korra warned.  
Asami put her helmet back on and got on her fighting stance.  
"Begin." Bolin swallowed nervously.  
Asami started off by shooting multiple fire daggers. One after another. Opal avoided all of them by doing a triple backflip and landing perfectly on her feet. Asami created a giant fire whip and lashed it at Opal but Opals moved were so fluid and calculated that in a couple of minutes Asami was already breathing heavily and Opal hadn't even broken a sweat. Asami grunted and opened up her palms and used her combustion powers. Opal countered the explosion with a large gust of air sending Asami flying 15 feet in the air. Before Korra could even react Opal created a bed of wind that caught Asami before she could hit the stone floor, leaving her hovering over the ground.  
Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Opal all rushed to her immediately.  
"Asami, are you ok?" Korra shouted when she didn't see Asami moving.  
"Am I ok?" Asami laughed. "That was incredible! Opal will you be my new sparring partner?"  
Opal gently made the wind lower Asami to the floor. She immediately stood up.  
"I wasn't expecting those combustion powers." Opal admitted.  
"Yeah, I discovered them about a week ago." Asami admitted. "At least they don't shoot out of my head. That's kind of creepy."  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Hello there, everyone." A familiar, yet slightly annoyed voice said.  
"Wu? What are you doing here?" Mako asked with a smile on his face.  
"Ah, Mako! Old friend! How are you?"  
"Good..." Mako barely responded when Wu was already making his was over to Korra and Asami.  
"Avatar Korra, looking lovely as ever." He greeted with a flirtatious smile. Asami stood up from the floor. "Ah, and Lady Asami, you look radiant." Wu took Asami's hand and bent over to kiss it. While he was bent his eyes protruded as he noticed the bump.  
"Whooaaaahh. Baby alert!" Wu exclaimed.  
"Looks like you got pretty busy after I left." He said to Mako with a smirk and elbowed his ribs playfully.  
"Actually, it's not my-"  
"Anyways, back to businesses." Wu interrupted Mako once again and Mako growled in frustration. "I'm here to invite you to a party. President Raiko is throwing one for the presidential candidates for the Earth Kingdom and he would love it if the Avatar and her friends would come and show support for the Earth Kingdom."  
"When?" Korra asked. Her arms were crossed and her lips were pressed tightly. She was upset that Wu thought her baby was Mako's.  
"Tonight at 7:00. President's mansion. Don't be late!" He said with his ringing cheerful voice and left.

"Asami, are you ready?" Korra asked her girlfriend.  
"Almost. "Asami said as she put on a coat of her signature deep red lipstick.  
"Wow. "Korra gasped. "You look amazing."  
"Thanks." Asami smiled shyly. "It was hard finding something that fit." She admitted. "You, however, look incredible." Asami was right. It was rare seeing the Avatar out of her normal ensemble. But tonight she was wearing a deep blue dress. On both arms she had silver armbands with intricate designs and she had a traditional water tribe necklace. Asami couldn't help herself and traced Korra's muscular arms until she reached her nape at which point Asami guided Korra face closer to her own and they kissed.  
"Oh, wow!" Korra jumped back.  
"What? What's happening?" I just felt the baby kick. Korra answered placing her hand on Asami's belly. Feeling it kick once more. Asami had grown accustomed to the feeling but Korra had not and appreciated every moment of it.  
"She's getting stronger!"  
"She?" Asami raised an eyebrow.  
"Just a hunch." Korra shrugged. "Now, let's go. Mako, Bolin, and Opal must be waiting."  
"They can't go anywhere. I'm the only one who can drive and I refuse to ride Juicy in this dress and heels." Asami said confidently.  
"That's true. Poor, Opal. That beast is disgusting." Korra agreed and they headed out the door.  
"Hey, don't talk about Bolin like talk that." Asami took a friendly stab and they both laughed.  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Bolin asked innocently.  
"Nothing." Korra smirked at Asami who smiled back. The drove and arrived at the president's mansion where they were fluttered by the paparazzi. Over the years, Korra's friends had attracted as much attention from the media as herself. They bombarded them with questions.  
"Avatar Korra, who do you think will win the presidency?"  
"Mako, who will you pick? The Avatar or the inventor?"  
"Bolin and Opal, ho hard has the split been?"  
"Avatar Korra, why are you still single?"  
"Asami, are you pregnant or have you experienced significant weight gain?"  
"EXCUSE ME?" Asami's hand light on fire.  
"Not worth it, Asami." Korra pulled Asami into the mansion, away from the reporters.  
"Korra!" Wu waved at her. "Korra, come meet the candidates."  
Korra and her friends approached Wu.  
Meet to Wu was a tall man in his mid-fifties, he was dressed in the finest silks found in Earth kingdom. Next to him was a very skinny lady also finely dressed? She was holding a small, shaking dog that was closer in appearance to a rat than a dog. Finally, next to them was a simple looking man with eyes so chunky they looked closed. He appeared to be more interested in the food than anything else.  
"Korra this is Wang." Wu pointed to the eloquent man. The man shook her hand. "That's Sun-Tze." He pointed at the arrogant looking woman who bowed her head at the Avatar.  
"And that's Ming."  
"Hi." Ming waved.  
"It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." Sun-Tze said but Korra could tell she was just being polite because she had to.  
Next it was Wang to try and impress Korra.  
"Avatar Korra, this is my son, Wang Jr. I call him Little Wang." Wang pointed at his son who was also tall and handsome. He had dark hair and leafy green eyes. "I couldn't help that you came to this evening without a date. Why don't you dance with Wang?"  
Korra hesitated. "I'm a good dancer, I promise." Wang Jr. offered his hand to Korra and she took it, looking back at Asami as he guided her to the dance floor.  
Korra awkwardly placed her hands on Wang's shoulders.

Asami was staring at the whole ordeal. A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne and she subconsciously grabbed one and was about to take a sip when Opal interrupted, "Asami, don't." Her voice was quiet but urgent enough to snap Asami out of her trance. She set the glass down.  
"I swear if he doesn't let go of her in five seconds I'll go over there and cut off his 'Little Wang'!" Asami growled and stepped forward but was held back by Mako who grabbed her arm.  
"Hey! Easy there, Momma Bear!" Mako tried calming her down, "They're only dancing and it's just politics." He explained. "Trust me, she only has eyes for you." He said sincerely.  
Asami inhaled deeply letting go of her jealousy. "You're right. Thank you, Mako."  
"No problem. So, would you like to dance?" Mako held out his hand and Asami took it. Opal and Bolin joined them, too.

"...My father has great plans for the Earth Kingdom," Wang kept babbling as he and Korra danced.  
"Uh-huh," Korra wasn't exactly listening. The first reason was because everything Wang said was like it had been written for him. The second was because she was much too preoccupied looking at Asami laughing and dancing with Mako. She couldn't admit it then, but when Wu just assumed that the baby was Mako's that hurt Korra deeply. She wanted everyone to know that Asami was her girlfriend and that was their baby.  
"...My father discovered that the Foggy Swamp has tons of underlying coal, he plans on using it up to industrialize the entire kingdom! Isn't that great?"  
Korra looked at Wang, "So your father is going to destroy a forest full of plants, animals, and spirits just to get more money? No. That's awful!" She was enraged. "Excuse me." She left Wang standing there, very confused and walked toward Asami and Mako.  
"Can I dance with my girlfriend?" She asked politely. Mako gave a courteous nod and left.  
"I'm glad you ditched that guy. I was getting pretty jealous." Asami laughed.  
"Asami, I don't want to hide us anymore. I can't. It's killing me."  
"Then don't. If Republic City or the entire United Republic of Nations has a problem with who we are, then that's just it. It's THEIR problem."  
"I love you." Korra looked into Asami's eyes and stroked the side of her face.  
Asami leaned in closer to Korra's face but she made it clear that it was Korra's choice to kiss her. Korra did and the there was a collective gasp from all the witnesses. They pulled away from each other.  
"I love you, too." Asami responded. Suddenly the lights flickered and then turned off.  
Korra felt threatened and immediately held on protectively to Asami. A spotlight turned on and was pointed to a very thin man with shoulder length black hair and a lock beard. He also had an eye tattooed on his forehead.  
"Hello, Republic City and Earth Kingdom." The man greeted. "My name is Bao. I have come to free all of you. It is time. For this era of tyranny to end once in for all. Just take these three candidates, "Another spotlight shone on the three candidates, "look at them, we have the overambitious entrepreneur, who will destroy all of the Earth Kingdom. The lady who will suck all of the Earth Kingdom's riches like a leech. And finally, well, I'm not quite sure that our final candidate knows much more than his own his own name." The people laughed. "No. It is time that the Earth Kingdom frees itself and is ruled by the people of the kingdom itself!" There were loud cheers and a banner with the Red Lotus emblem was hung.  
"Stay here." Korra whispered in Asami's ear. "I'm going to get that guy."  
Korra light her hand on fire to see. She noticed movement and followed it.  
She was attacked by a ball of fire aimed right for her face but she side-stepped and avoided, countering with and a bunch of icicles. One of them swept Bao off his feet and fell hard to the ground. Korra earth bent a boulder and was about to drop it on Bao.  
"I would not do that if I were you." He warned.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Korra growled.  
"Because if you do. Your girlfriend dies." He pointed behind Korra. Where two burly men were holding Asami one had his knife pressed up against her neck. Korra could tell that Asami was trying her best not to panic but she could still sense some fear in her eyes. Bao nodded at the man and the man nicked a little cut on Asami's neck. Only a few drops of blood came out.  
"Stop! Please, stop." Korra begged and lowered the boulder. The man lowered the knife away from Asami's neck and pushed her harshly. She would have fallen but Korra caught her.  
"Are you ok?" Korra asked inspecting Asami's cut. It wasn't bad.  
"I'm fine." Asami said. "It was dark. They came out of nowhere."  
Korra and Asami came back into the party where the lights had been turned back on.  
"There they are!" Bolin pointed and the three of them ran towards Korra and Asami.  
"Asami, you're hurt!" Opal gasped.  
"Here." Korra bent the water out of Mako's cup and used it to heal Asami's neck. "Better?"  
"Much." Asami smiled and kissed Korra's cheek.  
"Let's get out of here." Mako said. "Party's over."


	5. Chapter 5

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Korra slammed her fist on the breakfast table.  
"It's not... Terrible..."Bolin said but he didn't sound very convinced.  
"Not terrible?" Korra was furious. "It's a disaster!" Korra tossed that morning's newspaper, disgusted.  
On the front cover was a picture on Korra and Asami's kiss from the night before. The title read: "Avatar Love Triangle: A Surprising Twist".  
Mako took the paper and began reading it out loud.  
'In an unexpected turn of events, it seems that Avatar Korra and Asami Sato have entered into a romantic relationship. These two have been known for fighting over the attractive yet indecisive, Mako. Could it be possible that the two got tired of waiting for the resident heartbreaker to make a choice?'  
"Give me that." Asami took the paper from Mako and started reading.  
'...However, the question still lies on the paternity of Miss Asato's child. Most people still suspect it is Mako's but others argue that it could be Bolin's, Mako's brother; or Varrick's, Asami's business associate.'  
"VARRICK? Really? That's disgusting. Who do they think I am? "Asami said. "Although, that is a cute picture of us, Love." She looked at Korra who still looked infuriated.  
"Oohh. Does it say anything about me?" Bolin asked and Asami handed the paper to him. He read.  
'In other team Avatar news: how long is Opal willing to wait for Bolin to propose? The couple has been together for four years and still, no ring.'  
Bolin looked at Opal apologetically. "Is this true?" He asked quietly.  
"No!" Opal laughed. "I'm very happy with the way we are." She kissed Bolin's cheek.  
"Well, apparently there is a bright side." Bolin added and read. 'But there is good news for you ladies! Republic City's hottest detective, Mako, is single and ready to mingle!"  
"I can't believe Republic City!" Korra said angrily. "The entire Earth Kingdom was just threatened by another anarchist maniac and the only thing people care about are false rumors about us." Korra stormed out.  
"She's still a little shaken up from last night." Asami explained and excused herself to go after Korra. She found

Korra looking over the cliff of Temple Island. Asami approached Korra from behind, wrapped her arms around Korra and kissed her neck.  
Korra turned around and tucked Asami's loose hair behind her ear, exposing her neck. Korra touched the fresh pink scar that had been left on Asami's neck.  
"It will fade." Asami reassured her.  
"I couldn't protect you last night." Korra muttered. "I should not have had to! I chose to expose us and that put you and the baby at risk. I'm so sorry."  
"You have nothing to apologize for." Asami shook her head. "Last night..." Asami started.  
"Yes?" Korra asked.  
"You... You were screaming in your sleep." Asami stated.  
Korra looked away no longer able to maintain eye contact with Asami.  
"Korra you can tell me anything." Asami insisted.  
"Not this." The Avatar whispered.  
"Why not? This hasn't been the first night you've done this."  
"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I'm not talking about this." Korra started walking away. Asami pulled her back.  
"Korra, please." Asami begged.  
"Fine!" Korra lost her temper. "You died! Okay? In my dream, you died."  
"Oh." Was the only thing that came out of Asami's lips.  
Korra's knelt on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Asami lowered herself next to Korra and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.  
"I can't do this." A tear escaped Korra's eyes. "I can't defeat this maniac AND worry about you."  
"Hey! I'm fine. It's gonna be ok." Asami stroked Korra's cheek, wiping away the tear.  
"What if..." Korra asked, "what if you went to the South Pole? With my parents? That way I would know for sure that you are safe."  
Asami took a shaky breath. "Part of me wants to tell you that that is a terrible idea and that I don't want to be separated from you and that I can fight with my new powers right alongside you..."  
"But?" Korra asked.  
"But the other part of me knows that you are right. Things are not safe around here and we have to think about the safety of our child first. So if you think that this is the best plan, then I trust you wholeheartedly." Asami admitted.  
"So you'll go?" Korra asked.  
"Yeah. I'll go." Asami said. "If... You promise to write to me."

Korra sent word to her parents and her parents came in 7 days. Korra looked at the boat docking and smiled sadly.  
"Do you have everything?" Korra asked.  
"Yes." Asami said.  
"I hate this." Korra admitted quietly.  
"Me too."  
Korra carried Asami's bags down to the dock where she was met by Tonraq's suffocating hug.  
"Hi, Dad."  
"Hey, princess!" He smiled at her.  
"Hi, Korra." Senna threw her arms around Korra.  
"Hi, Mom."  
"There she is!" Tonraq said excitedly when he saw Asami. He threw his arms around her too.  
"Can't. Breathe." Asami said and Tonraq quickly removed his arms from her. Senna was much gentler with her hug.  
"There it is!" Senna gushed placing a hand on Asami's belly. "Our grandchild!"  
Asami smiled. "How many months?" Senna asked.  
"Five." Asami and Korra responded at the same time.  
"There's our little water bender!" Tonraq said proudly.  
"Fire bender." Korra corrected.  
"How do you know?" Senna asked.  
Asami smiled and raised her hand to show that it was covered in flames.  
"Remarkable! The baby gave Asami powers! Korra, you didn't mention that in the letters." Tonraq protested.  
"I figured it would be easier for you two to see for yourselves." Korra shrugged.  
"So, Asami, tell me everything! How do you feel?" Senna wrapped her arm around Asami and they started walking, leaving Tonraq and Korra.  
"How are you doing with all of this?" Tonraq asked, abandoning his wide smile for a serious expression.  
"I don't know, Dad. It feels right but..."  
"But you don't want her to go." Tonraq finished for her and Korra nodded.  
"I can't live without her... But she and the baby can live without me." Korra said, looking at the ground.  
"You are putting your family first. That is what leaders do. I'm so proud of you, Korra." He said.  
Korra wrapped her arms around her father.  
"Promise you'll keep her safe. Promise."  
"We promise." Tonraq hugged her back.  
"Ready to go, Asami?" He asked her when she and Senna came back.  
"Waaaaaaiiitttt!" Bolin shouted as he and Mako ran to the dock. "You were gonna go without saying goodbye?" Bolin looked hurt.  
"I figured it be easier." Asami admitted.  
"Well, you were wrong." Mako said and hugged Asami.  
"Take care, Momma Bear." He said sincerely.  
"I will." Asami nodded.  
"I brought you something." Bolin held out a wooden box.  
"Pai sho!" Tonraq exclaimed. " I love playing it!"  
"Thank you, Bolin." Asami kissed him on the cheek, in a sisterly way.  
"So, you have something to do." Bolin said shyly.  
"It's perfect." Asami smiled and looked at Korra. They were both on the verge of tears.  
"Next time you see me, I'll be huge!" Asami joked. "You won't even find me attractive."  
"Impossible." Korra shook her head and hugged her girlfriend. "I love you, Asami Sato." She whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too, Avatar Korra." They kissed briefly and then broke off. "Here." Asami took off her locket and put it on Korra's neck. "Your locket?" Korra asked.  
"Give it back to me when we see each other again." Wiped a tear off Korra's cheek.  
"We should go." Tonraq said. "Bye, princess." He ruffled Korra's hair and Senna kissed Korra's forehead.  
"Bye, sweetie."  
"Bye." She said to her mom and dad.  
Korra, Mako, and Bolin stayed on the dock until the boat wasn't visible anymore. Bolin had a supportive hand on Korra's shoulder, while Korra cried silent tears.  
"I will destroy him." Korra said with a determined look.

 **Follow/ Favorite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Korra,  
This sort of feels like old times, doesn't it?  
I'm staying in your old bedroom. Your bed is really comfortable and it smells like you which is comforting, too. Don't worry, I haven't looked in your diary. Ok, you got me, I peeked! Alright, alright I read the whole thing. Really, Korra? Two whole pages on how much you like Mako's eyes? And one dedicated to how much you wanted me gone so you could be with him?Geez...  
Anyways, your parents have been wonderful! Your mom won't stop feeding me, it's ridiculous! Also, I think I've beat your dad at least one hundred times at Pai Sho but the man won't stop until he beats me. It's very cute! Speaking of cute, your mom showed me some of your old photos! That tummy was adorable!_

 _I can't believe that I'm already eight months along! Katara comes in to check on me and the baby every week and everything looks great. He or she kicks ALL the time so I'm sure this kid is going to be just as active as you are._

 _Also, I wanted to tell you that I got a new pet. I was going for a walk (since that's all there is to do in the South Pole!) and I saw this adorable little snowy owl chick and its wing was broken. I've been taking care of him. I even named him Fukuro. At least taking care of Fukuro gives me something to do and take my mind off things, at least for a little while... Truth is, I feel so powerless here. I can't do anything but sit around and worry about you, Mako, Bolin, and everyone else. It's so frustrating! And I know, I know, "it's what's best for me and the baby" but I just want to fight. I want to be with you. I miss you so badly but I know we'll be together soon! Promise me you're being safe.  
Love, Asami_

 _Dear Asami,  
First of all, I promise I'm being safe. Second, YOU READ MY DIARY? Have you ever heard of privacy? And, yes, there are a few entries about how I hated you and Mako together. What can I say? I was seventeen! Also, I do admit that I wrote two pages about Mako's eyes, but guess what? I could write novels, upon novels about yours...and your lips... And just your entire body...I'm getting distracted! Right! Oh, spirits. My mom showed you the old albums? I should have burned those pictures when I had the chance... But also remind me to thank my mom for feeding you so well. Aren't her seaweed noodles the best? I'm glad you found a new companion! Snowy owls are so cute! I look forward to meeting the little guy when you come back. Also, tell Katara I say hi and give her a big hug from me!_

 _I'm so thankful things are great with the baby. I can honestly say that nothing makes me happier and gives me more peace of mind, than knowing that the two of you are safe and well taken care of. Sometimes I feel like that is the only thing keeping me sane, knowing that this will all be over one day and that we will start our family, together._

 _This now full-fledged war is unlike anything I've ever seen. This guy, Bao, he reminds me of Zaheer. He's a powerful firebender and uses his combustion powers frequently, but what is even more unsettling is his way with words. He has almost all of the entire Earth Kingdom convinced that killing politicians is the only way to attain peace. I don't want you to worry but he's even gotten some of them to come after me. For now I'm safe, but I need to come up with a plan. The only problem is that this guy is always three steps ahead of me. I'm lost, Asami. I don't know what to do..._

 _I miss you, too. I miss you so much it physically hurts. These months have been pure agony but it will all be worth it in the end. I have to believe that.  
I love you so much!  
Korra_

 _P.S: Bolin and Mako send their love.  
P.S.S: Still thinking about your eyes...  
_  
Korra finished folding her letter and sent it. She came to the courtyard of the air temple where Team Avatar was gathered to discuss their next move. She between Tenzin and Beifong.  
"So, what are we going to do? Kai asked.  
"You're not going to do anything until your arm is better." Jinora responded, referring to Kai's broken arm which was shattered when and earthbender smashed a rock the size of a watermelon on it.  
"But, really, what is the next move?" Beifong raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know." Korra rubbed her face. "This guy won't stop until I'm dead." She muttered and looked at all the somber faces that were looking up to her.  
"THAT'S IT!" Korra's face brightened. "I have to die!"  
"Uhh Korra...?" Bolin said with a worried expression. She noticed everyone else did too.  
"I mean not for real... We just have to convince Bao that I am. Then, attack when he least expects it."  
"Brilliant!" Bumi said. "Just one question: how are you going to convince him that you are really dead?"  
"Jinora, do you remember that story you were telling me about how Monk Gyatso once fasted for 100 days?"  
"Yes. He did it by slowing down his heart rate. Everyone thought he was dead and then one day he just woke up."  
"Exactly! Tenzin, can you teach me how to do that?"  
Tenzin shifted uncomfortably, "I'm afraid I cannot. I don't know how. But I do know of someone who does poses the skill but you not like who..."  
"Zaheer." Korra whispered.  
Tenzin nodded. "He tried using the technique to escape by tricking his guards into thinking he was dead."

Korra walked into the prison cell.  
"Avatar Korra. You've come back." Zaheer greeted.  
"I need your help." Korra cut to the chase. "That's twice you've needed my help. I should start charging." Zaheer sneered.  
"If you can help me, I'll see that you are freed immediately." Korra said sternly.  
"That desperate, huh? Tell me, Avatar. But first, how are Asami and your child?"  
"How did you know about that?" Korra was shocked.  
"It's all that the spirits talk about. This child intrigues them. Anyways, back to the point."  
Korra told him all that had happened with Bao, including her plan for the ambush attack.  
"Bao." Zaheer mused. "P'li's brother. He wanted to use the Red Lotus as a means to gain power. We never accepted him into our group."  
"So, will you help me?" Korra asked.  
"Will you free me?" Zaheer asked.  
"If you can help. And you'll be banished and so help me, if you cause any trouble..." Korra began to threaten.  
"I understand." Zaheer nodded. "Lay down and close your eyes."  
Korra eyed him suspiciously.  
"Do you want to learn or not?" He asked.  
Korra did as told. "Now, inhale and exhale slowly. Be aware of your breaths."  
"Shift your attention to your heart rate. Notice each beat and WILL it to slow down."  
"How?" Korra asked.  
"The same way you will each of the elements to do what you want as if they are an extension of your body."  
Korra struggled.  
"Focus." Zaheer said calmly.  
Korra felt her steady beat slow down, gradually.  
"Good, now to maintain it focus on something happy. A memory, perhaps."  
Korra thought of the first time she and Asami felt the baby kick. The way Asami gasped and dropped her teacup. But then smiled so brightly and took Korra's hand and pressed it on her stomach. Korra felt her child stirring and felt nothing but joy, excitement, admiration, and love.  
She felt Zaheer's fingers on her wrist checking her pulse.  
"Excellent." He said. "I can't feel a single beat."  
Korra raised her rate back up and opened her eyes.  
"Thank you." She looked at Zaheer and reached in her pocket and grabbed the key for Zaheer's shackles. She undid them. She saw the deep red chafe marks from the handcuffs and felt a braid moment of pity for her former enemy. She still harbored so much hatred towards him and all the suffering, but he made her a stronger, better Avatar.  
The walked toward the exit and Zaheer looked like he was going to cry when he felt the sunlight.  
"Avatar Korra, thank you." He bowed politely.  
"Zaheer." Korra nodded her heard courteously and Zaheer took off, flying.

It was the day of the battle. Bao stood in front of his Earth Kingdom troops.  
"Are you ready, Korra?" Tenzin asked.  
"Yes, but I need to speak to Varrick."  
"Right here!" The scientist exclaimed.  
"I need you to do something extremely important."  
"Anything for our fearless leader!" He smiled.  
"Word is going to spread of my "death". I need you to fly to the South Pole and tell Asami and my parents that I'm alive."  
"Aye-aye, captain!" He saluted with his hand.  
"Thank you, Varrick. She can't think I'm dead. It's very important."  
"It will be my honor." He said, seriously this time.  
"Ok. I'm ready." She nodded.  
Korra approached Bao.  
"Bao, let's not bring in troops. Let's just fight. Just one on one."  
"I accept. "Bao smiled evilly.  
Korra had to pretend that she was actually fighting. She dodged his fiery attacks and countered with earthbending and some air punches. Finally, Bao combusted a large flame from room his forehead sending Korra flying 30 feet in the air. She landed with a loud thud. This was her chance. She slowed her pulse.  
"That's it?" Bao laughed. "That was the great Avatar? The Legendary Korra?" He approached her and placed his fingers on her neck.  
"SHE'S DEAD!" He announced proudly to his troops. There was a thunderous cheer.  
"Come pick up, your corpse." He looked at Tenzin. Tenzin came and scooped Korra in his arms. He looked devastated but it was all theatrics. "You did it!" He whispered proudly in her ear. Korra maintained her body limp but smirked.

 **Follow/ Favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, Zhu Li, I've always loved flying." Varrick said dreamily as they soared in Varrick's helicopter.

"Yes. I know." Zhu Li smiled at her husband.

"There's something so peaceful about it. Now, I get why the airbender make such a fuss about it."

Zhu Li nodded, "It is pretty-"

"DEAR MOTHER OF ME!" Varrick screamed out and Zhu Li saw that they were being attacked by a bunch of boulders. Varrick maneuvered quickly and avoided them.

"We must be flying over Earth Kingdom territory!" Zhu Li explained.

A rock hit the helicopter with a very loud thud and they started spiraling downwards.

"It must have hit the main rotor! Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick opened the door and Zhu Li strapped on a parachute to herself and then she strapped in on to Varrick's chest and they jumped out of the plummeting helicopter. They landed safely without getting caught by the Earth Kingdom army.

"So... What now?" Varrick asked.

"We have to try to get to Asami before the news reach her." Zhu Li said somberly, realizing how unrealistic that was.

"...so then I told Korra that she should learn how to drive... Worst mistake ever! I kept screaming out 'CLUTCH! CLUTCH!'. We nearly crashed on a huge spirit vine!" Toraq, Senna, and Katara smiled as Asami laughed at the memory while they were having tea.

"Ow." Asami winced as she felt another painful kick on her ribs. Katara placed her hand on Asami' stomach.

"Oh, yes, she's going to be a strong little one." She water bent some water to Asami's stomach and used it for healing to ease some of Asami's pain. Asami brethed out, more relaxed and looked at Tonraq and Senna who looked slightly worried.

"It's only a matter of days now..." Senna smiled.

"Yeah." Asami smiled sadly. "I just wish Korra could be here."

At that moment they heard a knock. Tonraq opened the door. "Chief Tonraq." The man bowed his head.

"Hello, Hikaru." He greeted with a smile. Hikaru was one of Tonraq's generals. Tonraq's smile faded when he saw Hikaru's somber expression.

"May I speak to you and your wife?" He asked. Tonraq gestured for him to come inside.

"Hikaru, this is Asami. She's Korra's partner. And you know Katara." Tonraq introduced. "Please, take a seat. Have some tea with us."

"No thank you. I'll be brief as i think you'll want some time to...process." He said shakily.

"Well, what is it?" Toraq asked.

"I hate to be the one who tells you this, Chief, but..." Hikaru bowed his head unable to find words.

"But what?" Senna asked.

"Your daughter is dead." He said.

"What?" Tonraq said through clenched teeth.

"It's true." Hikaru said. "It's all over the news paper." He handed a copy of Republic City's newspaper to Tonraq. The headlines read: 'Republic City Suffers from the Loss of Beloved Avatar'. Tonraq wrapped his arm around Senna who had started sobbing.

Asami felt like she had been hit in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. It was the worst feeling she'd ever experienced. It was even worse than when she realized her father had sacrificed himself. She brought her hand up to her face and covered her mouth. She felt her tears running down her cheeks and started hyperventilating.

"Asami!" Katara took both of her shoulders with a grip that was siprisingly sting for a 90 year old. "Asami! You need to breathe." Asami snapped out of her trance. And took a breath. It felt like her lungs were on fire but it helped. "Good. Another." Katara's gentle voice encouraged and Asami did. This one was easier. In an agonizingly slow amount of time Asami felt like she could breathe again but her eyes hadn't stopped shedding tears. Katara hugged Asami and Asami wrapped her arms around the old woman. She smelled like the ocean. The way Korra did. This prompted a new wave of tears to escape Asami's eyes.

"It's ok. Cry all you need to." Katara continued holding Asami but Asami couldn't take it, the shock, the exhaustion, and the pain caused Asami to pass out.

Asami's eyes shot open. She briefly recalled what had happened and registered that she was now laying on Korra's bed. Tonraq must have brought her down after she fainted. She got out of bed, her head was throbbing immensely. There was an odd feeling within her. I was like she could feel that Korra was still alive, somehow. Asami quickly packed her things grabbed her pet owl,who could now fly, and headed out to the stables. She untied one of Tonraq's camel yaks and right as she was about to climb up on it she heard a man clear his throat. She turned around.

"Going somewhere?" Tonraq asked, raising an eyebrow. Senna was next to him.

"I don't believe she's dead." Asami said defiantly.

"We don't either." Senna admitted.

"It's like I can feel it within me." Asami said. "I have to find out what happened."

"So, you were going to leave without telling us?" Tonraq asked.

Asami nodded. "Is there anything we can say to make you stay?" Senna asked.

"I'm sorry, but no." Asami said.

Tonraq and Senna looked at eachother. They looked like they were having a silent conversation.

"Then at least let us come with you." Tonraq said.

"I can't ask you to do that." Asami bit her lip.

"We promised our daughter we would protect you. We intend to keep that promise. Besides, you're our daughter now, too. We'd do anything for you." Tonraq said and Senna nodded in agreement.

"Also, I hate to break this to you, sweetie, since you've always been so graceful but these days you're waddling more than a Northern tribe penguin." Senna added.

Asami chuckled tearfully, Senna was right. Senna came close to Asami and wiped away a tear from Asami's cheek and hugged her. Tonraq then hugged the two of them, creating a group hug.

"Asami, that camel yak wasn't going to get you anywhere." Tonraq said. "If we are going to do this we're riding in style." Tonraq guided them towards something covered in cloth. Tonraq uncovered it.

"The Sato Snowmobile 600!" Asami gasped at the snowmobile she had designed herself.

"Korra thought I should modernize." Tonraq shrugged.

They had been on the snow mobile for 16 hours. Tonraq drove in the front and Asami and Senna rode in the back. The ride was incredibly quiet. Fukuro sat perched on Asami's shoulder and Senna played with Asami's hair. Asami thought about when her mom used to do was so soothing. For most of the ride she felt the bay kick. Asami rubbed her thighs and sighed. Sitting for so long was starting to take a toll on her and her legs had stated to cramp up. She hoped that Senna didn't notice, but she did.

"Tonraq, stop." Senna said calmly.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes." Asami responded quickly. "Please keep going."

"No, it's not." Senna said sternly, then softened. "Sweetie, you're pregnant. Your body is trying to tell you something."

"But..." Asami began to protest.

"No buts!" Senna sounded like such a mother. "You need to stretch out, eat, and sleep in a proper bed."

"There's an inn not to far from here." Tonraq said. Asami was impressed by his knowledge of Earth Kingdom cities. They arrived soon after and Asami stepped out of the snow mobile and sighed when she could finally stand up. Asami took off the heavy jacket she wore in the south and followed Tonraq and Senna into the inn.

"What do you mean you don't have a room?" Senna protested.

"I'm sorry lady, we just don't!" The innkeeper said and looked at Asami. "Hey, I know you. You're Asami Sato."

"I am."

"Say, my car brakes are malfunctioning. If you can fix them. I'll let you all stay in my own house."

"Deal."

Asami fixed the breaks, which were just loose.

"Wow. Thank you!" The innkeeper smiled. He showed them to a nice room in his house.

"Thank you." Asami said kindly.

The innkeeper loked like he was going to say something. "Y-you're the Avatar's...?"

"Girlfriend." Asami nodded.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The innkeeper said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." The innkeeper bowed courteously and left. By then it was nightfall and Asami was exhausted. She took one bed and Tonraq and Senna the other. Asami fell asleep thinking of Korra.

It was sunset in Republic City and Bolin was sitting on the grass, half looking at Naga and Pabu playing with eachother and half staring down at the gold engagement ring.

"Hey, Bro! Whatcha got there?" Mako approached Bolin and sat next to him.

Bolin clenched his first around the ring and set is to his side.

"Nothing." He said, panicked.

Mako held out his hand and raised an eyebrow. Bolin sighed and placed the ring on Mako's hand.

"Oh wow Bolin it's so beatiful... But I can't accept this..." Mako said dramatically. "I love you like a brother!"

"Shut up, you goof!" Bolin said elbowing a laughing Mako.

"No, but seriously, it's beautiful. She'll love it." Mako hugged Bolin and returned the ring to him.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Bolin asked.

"No. You and Opal look at eachother the way Mom and Dad used to. I wish I had that..." Mako bowed his head. "I always thought it would be-"

"Korra!" Bolin saw her approaching and wanted to warn Mako.

"Yes..." Mako said he didn't get the hint.

"Hey guys!" Korra approached them.

"Hi, Korra!" He was slightly startled but did his best to keep his cool.

"What's going on?" Korra asked,sitting on the other side of Bolin.

"Well, Bolin just tried proposing to me... I told him that I loved him like a brother." Mako continued joking.

"Opal! I'm proposing to Opal!" Bolin grunted.

"Wow! That's amazing! Korra hugged Bolin. "Congratulations!"

"Man, I really gotta step up my game now." Mako sighed.

"What do you mean?"Bolin asked.

"I mean you're having a baby!" He turned to Korra. "And you're getting married!" He faced Bolin.

"You know, I think Eska is still single. I could write her..." Korra said mockingly.

"On second thought, I'm fine. Really." Mako insisted uncomfortably, making Korra and Bolin laugh.


End file.
